


Cicha noc, zapracowna noc, kiedy-w-końcu-upijemy-się-i-pójdziemy-spać- noc.

by RosyjskiKefirek



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alkohol morze alkoholu, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, kiepskie żarty
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyjskiKefirek/pseuds/RosyjskiKefirek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Załoga Enterprise tkwiła na granicy pomiędzy dwoma „izmami”- alkoholizmem i pracoholizmem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cicha noc, zapracowna noc, kiedy-w-końcu-upijemy-się-i-pójdziemy-spać- noc.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LLP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLP/gifts).



> Fik z zeszłego roku. Napisany w ramach prezentu dla LLP.  
> To chyba najlepsza komedia jaką w życiu napisałam.

Jak powszechnie wiadomo Boże Narodzenie to czas miłości i dobrej woli kiedy to spotykamy się z rodziną przy świątecznym posiłku i tylko dzięki tej dobrej woli i miłości do bycia wolnym człowiekiem nie popełniamy czynów karalnych na swojej rodzinie. 

Jest to też czas rozliczeń rocznych i inszej papierkologii. Która musi zostać oddana przed Nowym Rokiem inaczej szefostwo ześlę na ciebie te mniej znane plagi egipskie takie jak Ci Ludzie Którzy Przychodzą Sprawdzić Na co Wydaliście Tyle Pieniędzy w Tym Kwartale I Czemu To Był Głównie Alkohol. 

Tak oto Kirk i jego załoga trwali w radosnym, przedświątecznym zapierdzielu.

W takich momentach Kirk tak troszeczkę, ale tylko troszeczkę wolałby być kimś innym a nie wspaniałym, odnoszącym sukcesy kapitanem Enterprise. Ta myśl pojawiała się szczególnie rano kiedy to dzwonił budzik, a Kirk próbował go zignorować i stać się jednością z łóżkiem. Niestety próby te były za każdym razem przerywane przez Spocka, który go z tego łóżka spychał.

Za vulcaninem przemawiał fakt, że był to jeden z najszybszych sposobów by Kirk się z tego łóżka wywlekł i ogarnął. 

No, ogarnął na tyle na ile może ogarnąć się człowiek śpiący trzy godziny na dobę, który ma już krew w kawie a nie kawę we krwi. I ostatnie kilka dni spędził na próbach napisania zaległych raportów na tyle subtelnie i dyplomatycznie by nikt się nie zorientował ile punktów regulaminu zostało na danej misji złamane.

W okolicach trzeciego dnia Bones stwierdził, że on to wszystko chrzani (krążyły plotki, że ujął to słowami „Pierdolę Gwiezdna Flotę! Zostanę rosyjskim żulem im tylko grozi tylko utrata wątroby!”). Zabarykadował się w swoim pokoju i nie wychodził przez bite trzy godziny. Nikt nie odważył się wyważyć drzwi w obawie, że Mccoy albo taką osobę zadźga szpatułką albo co gorsza- rozpłacze się przed nią. Czy cokolwiek mógł zrobić po wypiciu dwóch butelek księżycówki.

Kirk nie wierzył w to o księżycówce. Jakkolwiek marudny , zawalony pracą i wkurwiony byłby Bones to nigdy ale to przenigdy nie wypiłby księżycówki bez towarzystwa swojego kapitana. A już zwłaszcza w takim momencie.

W ostateczności przemyciłby mu alkohol w kawie. Co zrobił będąc jego najlepszym przyjacielem.

Tak więc Jim siedział nad raportami, uzupełniał je i od czasu do czasu pociągał spory łyk ze swojego kubka z kawą. Uhura powiedziała mu już, że ma minę jakby coś dodał do niej dodał. Kirk będąc urodzonym dyplomatą ( i wbrew temu co wszyscy mówili-posiadającym instynkt samozachowawczy) nie wspomniał o tym jak widział ją kiedy piła z piersiówki Scotty’ego . A później jak piła herbatę z termosu Chekova.

A nikt nie pił niczego z termosu Chekova. Najwyżej wlewał do wiadra i używał do odkamieniania lub pozbywania się rdzy. Nikt nie wiedział jakim cudem Kirk nie przyjął wyzwania i nie spróbował „herbatki”. Wiadomo było tylko, że po dowiedzeniu się o tym fakcie Spock i Bones do końca dnia nie odstępował go na krok, uważnie patrząc na każdy płyn jaki pojawił się w jego pobliżu. Następnego dnia było już po wszystkim a Kirk nawet nie spojrzał w stronę termosu.

Scotty wysnuł teorię, że Spock zagroził mu rozwodem. Dopiero kilka godzin później reszta załogi uświadomiła sobie, że przecież Kirk i Spock nie są prawnie małżeństwem

Załoga Enterprise tkwiła na granicy pomiędzy dwoma „izmami”- alkoholizmem i pracoholizmem.

Kapitan Enterprise James Tiberius Kirk był na granicy pomiędzy dwoma pragnieniami- z wyciem jak ranne zwierzę albo ucieczką do swojego pokoju. Albo pokoju Spocka. Najlepiej z samym Spockiem.

Ale na dłuższą metę by mu to nie pomogło. Siedział więc, popijał kawę od Mccoya i próbował zrozumieć raport Chekova na temat jednej z misji. Szło jak po grudzie.

-Kapitanie?

\- Ja też uważam, że powinniśmy już skończyć. I pójść do łóżka.

\- Wyciągnięcie takiego wniosku z jednego mojego słowa jest nielogiczne, kapitanie. Chciałem tylko doradzić ograniczenie tej kawy od doktora Mccoya. 

\- Ale czemu? Pomaga mi się skupić!

\- Kapitanie, ostatnią godzinę spędziłeś nad tym jednym raportem najpierw po prostu na niego patrząc, potem chowałeś twarz w dłonie i mamrotałeś o zagładzie i potrzebie dodatkowych dwunastu godzin w dobie a potem zacząłeś śpiewać piosenkę z ziemskiego musicalu „Les Miserable”. Konkretnie było to „Schyl kark”.

-… To był raport Chekova.

-… Aha.

\- Kawy nie odstawię. Albo kawa albo moje zdrowie- psychiczne albo fizyczne. A najpewniej oba. Przysięgam za ta kawę powinienem całować Mccoya po rękach.

Zmęczony mózg Kirka dopiero po kwadransie zrozumiał co takiego powiedział. I jak to mogło zostać odebrane. 

-Spock?

Cisza. Spock siedział, pisał raporty i wcale ale to wcale nie czuł się urażony. 

-Spoczynko?

Nadal cisza i tylko ręka jakby zadrgała w stronę stojącego obok kubka. Pustego i na tyle ciężkiego by zarobienie nim w twarz zabolało.

\- Grinchu ty mój? 

Spock go ignorował. Świat śmierdział.

Kirk jednak nie byłby sobą gdyby nie spróbował naprawić sytuacji. Nawet jeśli był narąbany alkoholem i kofeiną, był po zaledwie dwóch godzinach snu a jego logiczna połowa była na niego obrażona.  
Wstał więc od swojego biurka i podszedł do Spocka. Tak naprawdę nie wiedział co zrobić lub powiedzieć. Postanowił jednak pójść na żywioł.

\- Spock, ale ty wiesz, że ja cię bardzo? I ja wiem, że ty mnie też bardzo, bardzo. I, że zamiast rąk Mccoya to wolałbym twoje całować? I ogólnie to ciebie wolę całować? I, że chyba naprawdę przesadziłem z kawą? I teraz bredzę ale chciałem przeprosić. No to przepraszam. Nie złość się na mnie T'hy'la. Jak mnie zostawisz utopię się w morzu kawy i raportów. I smutno ci będzie.

Cisza. I tylko ręka Jima na ręce Spocka. Vulcanin odchrząknął i wysunął swoją rękę.

\- Widzę, kapitanie, że faktycznie jesteś już przemęczony. Może nadeszła pora byś zrobił sobie przerwę. Ja tu jeszcze zostanę i przy okazji zajrzę też do twojej części.

Ze Spockowego na ludzki oznaczało to: Nie jestem już na ciebie zły, ale ty już jesteś do niczego. Idź i prześpij się te kilka godzin więcej a ja zrobię część twojej pracy.

Oto prawdziwa miłość: moment kiedy jedna strona zawalona robotą i zmęczona jak cholera bierze robotę drugiej osoby zawalonej robotą i zmęczonej jak cholera po to by mogła ona dłużej pospać.

Jim zastanawiał się jak bardzo niestosowne byłoby gdyby teraz padł na kolana i oświadczył się Spockowi. Zamiast tego pochylił się w jego stronę.

Kiedy kilka minut później leżał już w łóżku Spocka i przysypiał przyszło mu do głowy, że te oświadczyny to nie taki zły pomysł.  
Jak tylko skończą tą robotę. Ot, taka mała motywacja.

(Nie wytrzymał. Dwa dni później, kiedy zadzwonił budzik a Spock wymamrotał, że jeszcze dwie minuty- co wiele mówiło o tym jak te dni wyglądały- Jim spojrzał na niego na wpół przytomnym wzrokiem i zapytał.  
W Spocka jakby piorun strzelił. Po wyduszeniu z siebie „A jaka według ciebie jest logiczna odpowiedź” Jim uśmiechnął się.  
Zostali w łóżku jeszcze kwadrans. Wychodząc z pokoju ustalili, że reszcie powiedzą przy świątecznej wieczerzy.  
Ot, żeby poczuli magię świąt.)


End file.
